parte 2, en el submundo hutt un problema
by jer35mx
Summary: después de el hombre húmano
1. Chapter 1

a'quilla y h'echiz estan saliendo de el sistema planetario de el planeta jakku, no miran atrás y tratan de no recordar lo sucedido y tampoco la humana rey, la habitante no autóctona pero al parecer nacida ahí que era amiga de el guardia atacado por sus propios aliados,gente de los hutt, porque podrían haber caído también aquella noche; ahora aquill'a habla por transmición con los gangs que le habían ayudado a coordinar el viaje y confirman que ya han terminado el asunto que las llevo a jakku y se preparan a descansar para el viaje; a'quilla y h'echiz son despertadas por storm troopers del primer orden como estaban y son trasladadas, *que curioso que no haya signos de lucha* piensa h'echiz, *por lo menos no nos han dicho nada, solo se conformaron con traernos con la ropa que traíamos*, sonrió a'quilla, *ropa para descanso hasta para jakku, lastima que no traíamos, por eso andabamos como andabamos, mmm, creo que fue por eso* continúa pensando h'echiz, a una nave a acorazado estelar del primer orden, a'quilla y h'echiz son aisladas ahí en camarotes celdas donde, ambas, se acuestan y después a ambas se les graba holoimagenes con la misma escala relativa.

el oficial del primer orden escucha y ve la agradecida administradora coroliana que le dice "gracias por cumplir la captura rapidamente", voltea la perspectiva del comunicador, dice "estas humanas son transmitidas a selcel, hutt, encargada de un sector de algunos sistemas planetarios, cuyo miembro de personal fue afectado".

después de la temporada pasada con esos extranjeros, humanos y de otras especies, rey de jakku se ha fijado en las carreras y en un pequeño detalle, los restos de las naves, manejan pocas sillas lujosas, pero hay cientos de sillas simples y camastros, ¿pero se podría pasar el control coroliano?

un día, no mucho tiempo después de la noche en que compartió la noche con las mujeres humanas, rey, al tratar de intercambiar en el establecimiento chatarrero coroliano un micrófono de transmisor receptor recibio su media de porción, pero rey oyó una voz humana que decía en coroliano "ciudadana rey, se le pide que nos acompañe, ¿sin problemas?", rey se voltea y rapidamente ve una gran nave, mayor que una nave interestelar que había abandonada ahí cerca, después ubica con la vista a un hombre junto a dos guardias corolianos y cuatro storm troopers y contesta "¿es para un viaje?", el hombre humano voltea y pregunta en otro idioma y espera la respuesta, uno de los storm troopers contesta y el hombre humano le dice a rey "dicen que no, que es una simple corroboración de hechos, que va a ser solo una declaración grabada, ¿vamos?", rey voltea a ver al coroliano comprador de chatarra que solo levanta y baja los hombros, sibilando entre sus colmillos mandibulares inferiores, rey dice "muy bien" y se voltea y camina diciendo al hombre humano "bien, vamos", y el grupo se comenzó a mover hacia la nave del primer orden.

selcel de la especie hutt y líder jerárquica de algunos sistemas estelares tira a la twalek bailarina mas cercana murmurando en su dialecto "que herido en batalla por motivos de su trabajo, y ¡esa humana le ayudo hasta el día de su destrucción", ve como la twalek trata de mantenerse a la mayor distancia, entendiendo que mientras su dueña viera a esa humana en el holomensaje iba a seguir así, cuando de pronto todo el recinto se turba y después el sonido de la humana hablando pues selcel dejo de murmurar y fija sus ojos en la humana rey de jakku, el androide traductor dice "todos los de la especie voladora se alejaron discutiendo cuando vieron que el hombre humano veía un holograma de las humanas extranjeras que llegaron luego", después de otro rato se oye al androide decir "ellas llegaron y rapidamente h'echiz se desnudo y la otra a'quilla empezó a hablar de él que paso junto a mi ...", selcel ordena "traigánme a quien las haya conocido".


	2. Chapter 2

es una especie de sala grande de nave, con paredes de material con tratamiento anti fuego de armas pequeñas y a eso olio cuando los storm trooper del primer orden metieron a a'quilla, que solo observo a cuatro holo imágenes que parecían aún esperar, *o esperarnos*, a'quilla pensó, ya que se veía la silueta o figura de un hutt, una de un letrado delegado del primer orden, y las otras dos, un thug y un toydariano, que como ella estaban prisioneros, con las extremidades aseguradas; a'quilla fue colocada en un sitio y de inmediato se oyeron palabras de exasperación de la hutt, a'quilla pensó *obvio, selcel* y oyó también a quien fuera el de el primer orden calmandola, entonces entro h'echiz con su escolta que le saludo, lo que altero aún mas a selcel que todavía no veía a h'echiz, selcel se calmo cuando vio a h'echiz, o su holo figura al ocupar su lugar, el que ahora mostraba alegría era el thug, que saludo a h'echiz; las declaraciones de esa especie de juicio fueron acerca de la muerte del hombre de la mascara respiratoria; cuando el representante del primer orden estableció esto añadió que por esto no habría autoctonos corolianos presentes, añadiendo viendo a selcel que solo habían asistido a los extranjeros, según la declaración de la humana rey; a'quilla estaba estupefacta, h'echiz sonrió un poco, el thug y el toydariano habían mencionado arreglos del pasado, manejos sucios y seducciones para justificarse, todo por la declaración de la humana de jaku y el representante del primer orden le pregunto algo interesado a selcel "¿algo así, representante hutt?", a lo que selcel contesto "tendría que preguntarles a sus restos si eso fue posible", el representante del primer orden dice decepcionado "bien, queda claro que sus ayudas fueron los que acabaron con la vida del servidor hutt", selcel pregunto aún por las humanas, pero apareció entonces un representante de curaszant que dijo haber hecho arreglos y esperar por ellas.


	3. Chapter 3

el auxiliar diplomatico de curaszant observa paciente y de reojo el acercamiento de la nave del primer orden, casi sonrie mentalmente por las maniobras que debe hacer una nave 50 veces mayor que la suya para acoplarse, politica diplomatica llamada de aberderan en memoría a un planeta destruido y a la captura de su princesa, de que la entrega de seres de cualquier especie transportados y que sean libres sean entregados o dejados, otra cosa sería que hubieran sido reos, ahí él tendría que ir , o su representación, y hasta sellar y reportar del recibo de los reos, se le anuncia el acoplamiento.

a'quilla ya estaba con h'echiz en un solo compartimento y estaban de acuerdo en que selcel no las iba a dejar tranquilas, pero que su conocido iba a recibir a una de ellas y la otra tendría la vida nueva.

una nave simple se acopla a una nave diplomatica y recibe a una humana, y las naves parten para destinos distintos; en la nave que va a jakku h'echiz tramita una visa de trabajo en jakku.

h'echiz esta mirando el arenoso y metalico graderio de el circuito de los speedos pensando en los trajes y joyas que se podrá comprar con las ganancias de los paseos y servicios turisticos de jakku y recuerda sus tiempos con los twaleks y la diferencia de modas y gustos de ambas ligas y grupos, de pronto llegan a su circuito unos vehículos levitadores de una de las sociedades de corolianos y humanos que negociaron con ella su participación y uso de su circuito y ella se levanta y se alisa el traje pegado al cuerpo, variación solo en color de el leotardo que usa rey la mujer de jakku bajo sus holgados ropajes que le aligeraban la temperatura, según algunos competidores de uso y diseño antiquisimos y de pronto piensa *¡rey¡, íbamos a checar unos vehículos de esa raza* y h'echiz marca una clave en una pulsera pegada a su antebrazo, h'echiz se mueve hacia los vehículos y los que llegan y voltea sorprendida, de entre las construcciones sale rey con tan solo la parte de arriba de la ropa holgada y corre hacia su vehículo, h'echiz se detiene y la observa mientras se pone a vestir, quitandose el ropaje y subiendose el leotardo y volviendose a poner el ropaje amplio, h'echiz piensa *mmjjj, ajuste de costumbres o alguien tuvo una buena experiencia*, y recuerda a a'quill, h'echiz se pone a esperar a rey y piensa ahora en los vericuetos y cambios que da en la vida una visita de alguien.

si en jakku hay vigilantes nocturnos y una gran vida, autoctona del planeta o no, salvaje e invisible para otros o no, si alguno o algo viera ahora a una de sus humanas nativas,, la mujer rey, ahora remiraria varias veces por la sorpresa por el cambio de costumbres de lo observado, mientras rey recuerda y piensa si lo que soño era producto del mismo liquido en el que se bañaba.

fin


End file.
